Recoil
}} Recoil (Japanese: recoil) is the damage taken by the attacking Pokémon when successfully using certain risky moves. In most cases, recoil damage is relative to the damage dealt to the opponent, but in the cases of (from Generation IV onward) and it is instead relative to the user's maximum . The moves and have a similar mechanic called crash damage. Crash damage is only applied if the move misses; from Generation II to IV, it is similarly dependent on the damage the move would have dealt. The item Life Orb has a similar (but otherwise unrelated) mechanic that causes the holder to lose HP upon executing any move. Unlike the HP loss by Life Orb (a secondary effect that actives after the move is executed), recoil is a primary effect and thus not negated by . In only, if a recoil move knocks out the opponent, then the user will not take recoil damage. The Ability prevents most forms of indirect damage, including both recoil and the damage taken from Life Orb. The Ability prevents only recoil damage; it does not prevent damage taken from Life Orb. Neither Ability prevents recoil from , or . The Ability increases the power of moves with recoil by 20%, except . Reckless does not increase the amount of recoil taken directly, but the user will also take 20% more recoil than normal because of the damage increase. Reckless does not increase the bonus or damage taken from Life Orb. Moves with recoil damage |} Moves with crash damage |} In the anime Recoil has been noted multiple times in the anime, most notable after uses . has stated many times that Volt Tackle causes recoil and is very risky. 's and Reggie's both know , which was stated to do recoil damage, making it a very risky move. The same goes for 's and Ash's Infernape, who both know , and Roark's , who knows . is referred to as a risky move numerous times in the anime, along with . However, in some early anime episodes, such as The Battle of the Badge, where Ash's Pidgeotto used Double-Edge, it apparently took no recoil damage. Crash damage has been featured in the anime as well. When 's failed to hit Pikachu with in Saved by the Beldum, it only got hurt itself. Another such case was in Wheel of Frontier, when 's was hurt when its High Jump Kick failed to hit . Ash's Scraggy has also got hurt as a result of a missing High Jump Kick. Korrina's took crash damage after Ash's Hawlucha dodged its High Jump Kick in Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. In The Moment of Lumiose Truth!, was revealed to have learned . However, immediately after using Wild Charge, Bunnelby used to cut down on the effects of recoil damage. In A Legendary Photo Op!, Ash's Talonflame attempted to use its newly learned Brave Bird to protect Ash and from a . The recoil from the attack exhausted Talonflame, rendering it unable to fly, and it nearly fell into the volcano they had been fighting over. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Rekylskade |fi=Takapotku Vastavahinko |fr=Contrecoup |de=Rückstoß |it=Contraccolpo |ko=반동 |no=Støtskade |pl=Obrażenia zwrotne |es_eu=Daño de retroceso |es_la=Daño Colateral |sv=Rekylskada }} Category:Game mechanics de:Rückstoß-Attacke es:Daño de retroceso it:Contraccolpo zh:反作用力伤害的招式